Meu amor de natal
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Tammy estava triste porque passaria o natal sozinha. Mas após encontrar um misterioso presente em sua árvore de natal, percebeu logo depois que não estava completamente sozinha. Um leve MarcxTammy.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Meu amor de natal**

19 horas. 24 de Dezembro. Véspera de natal. Uma garota triste.

Não, você não leu errado. Numa enorme mansão, uma garota assistia televisão enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem. Seu nome era Tammy, a rival dos irmãos Clark.

**Tammy: ***enxugando as lágrimas* _Nunca pensei que o Natal seria tão solitário quando todos que eu conheço não estão aqui! Incluíndo os irmãos Clark!_

Início do flashback.

Tammy estava na fila pra pegar a comida, mas pra onde olhasse, via os alunos conversando sobre seus planos para o natal. Entre eles, os irmãos Clark.

**Lee: **Passar o Natal em Acapulco! Essas serão as melhores férias de inverno que nós teremos!

**Megan: **Tenho que pegar uma corzinha, pelo menos!

Tammy tentou esconder, mas sentia inveja dos irmãos Clark. Como gostaria de estar no lugar deles.

Fim do flashback.

**Tammy: ***suspirando* _Deixa pra lá! O jeito vai ser esperar as férias acabarem e todo mundo estar de volta! Inclúindo meus pais!_

Pensando assim, adormeceu na sala, quase esquecendo de desligar a televisão. Só não esperava uma surpresa no dia seguinte.

Quando acordou, Tammy olhou sonolenta para a árvore de natal, mas ficou surpresa ao ver um presente que não tinha notado antes.

**Tammy: ***pegando o presente, confusa* Estranho! Será que alguém deixou aqui? Mas como?

Ainda confusa, Tammy abriu o presente e descobriu que era um lindo colar, apesar de simples. Havia um cartão com o colar, que se apressou a ler.

**Cartão: **Cara Tammy,

eu sei que você não espera um presente atrasado, muito menos de mim, mas eu quis dar assim mesmo, antes de ir para Acapulco com meus irmãos ás 10 manhã do dia 25! Espero que goste, pois fui eu mesmo que fiz na aula de artesanato!

**Tammy: **_Que estranho, não está assinado! Mas se diz que fez na aula de artesanato, então deve ser um colega meu! Ei, espera! Quem estava indo para acapulco era..._

Chocada ao descobrir que ganhara um presente de um dos irmãos Clark, Tammy colocou o colar e olhou no relógio: 10 horas e 5 minutos. Levantou do sofá e correu em disparada pra fora de casa, batendo a porta.

Queria tanto se despedir dos Clark que esqueceu completamente que estava de camisola.

**Tammy: ***olhando no relógio* _Droga, não vai dar tempo!_

Pra completar, ela tropeçou e caiu no chão gelado, coberto de neve.

**Tammy: ***levantando do chão e recomeçando a chorar* Eu sou uma idiota mesmo!

**Voz: **Tammy?

Tammy olhou em volta pra ver quem a chamara e notou que alguém havia saído da única farmácia aberta no feriado: Marc Clark.

**Tammy: ***correndo até ele, ainda chorando* MARC!

Ela o abraçou forte, ignorando a surpresa dele com seu ato inesperado. Mas parou de abraçá-lo ao lembrar de um detalhe.

**Tammy: ***confusa* O que você faz aqui? Achei que sua família iria para Acapulco no Natal!

**Marc: ***sorriso* Eles foram! Eu que decidi ficar de última hora! *notando o colar* Gostou do colar? Deu um trabalhão pra fazê-lo, mas valeu a pena!

**Tammy: ***surpresa e com o colar nas mãos* Foi você quem fez? Ahn... muito obrigada! Ele é lindo! Aaa... aaa... AAATCHIM!

**Marc: ***olhando-a de cima a baixo* Melhor vestir um agasalho! Aliás, por que está só de camisola?

**Tammy: ***olhando pra si mesma, vermelha* Ih, é mesmo! Saí de casa com tanta pressa que esqueci que estava de camisola! Melhor voltar pra casa!

**Marc: **Se importa se eu te acompanhar?

**Tammy: **Claro que não me importo!

Os dois foram para a mansão de Tammy. Ao chegarem, Tammy vestiu-se agasalhamente e os dois sentaram-se no sofá perto da lareira.

**Marc: ***surpreso* Então você tinha saído de camisola só pra se despedir de nós? Achei que nos detestava!

**Tammy: **Verdade! A gente se implica, mas... quando vocês foram, percebi que não poderia viver sem isso! As implicâncias... as brigas... comecei a sentir saudades! E vou sentir até a volta das aulas!

**Marc: **Entendo! Você vai abrir os presentes?

**Tammy: **Talvez mais tarde! Por falar em presentes, eu gostaria de poder te dar um presente também, mas agora já é tarde!

**Marc: **Talvez não seja tão tarde!

Tammy não entendeu, até Marc apontar o visco da decoração de natal com um sorriso maroto.

**Tammy: ***preocupada* Mas... e seus irmãos?

**Marc: **Eles não precisam saber! Será nosso segredinho... de natal!

Com um sorriso, Tammy concordou e os dois foram para debaixo do visco, trocando um beijo. O que era pra ser só um selinho, virou um beijo de 30 segundos.

**Tammy: ***levemente corada* Feliz natal, Marc!

**Marc: ***igualmente corado* Feliz natal pra você também, Tammy!

FIM!


End file.
